1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cab and a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
As shown in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-279852, a work vehicle is provided with a cab where a seat where a driver sits, an operating member, and the like are arranged. The cab has a cab body and a floor frame. The cab body is arranged on the floor frame. The floor frame supports the cab body.